The Broken Well
by Dunbarbalooie2
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight and Kagome goes home. While she's home the well stops working. Kagome is stuck in the present until she meets an exchange student that can some how make the well work again. PG for language. IyKa MiSa OCOC
1. The Broken Well

Ch 1: The Broken Well  
  
"Inuyasha please, would you just let me go home for once without you trying to stop me?" asked Kagome pleadingly, "The shards will still be here when I get back."  
  
"Feh, why do you need to go home now?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"You jerk, it's been over two weeks since I've been home and I want to see my family!" Kagome angrily replied while trying to get around Inuyasha and into the bone-eater's well, "Besides, I need to get more supplies and any new homework that I have."  
  
"I don't see why you worry about this 'school' so much; we need you here to find the jewel shards." Said Inuyasha, while stepping in front of Kagome as she tried to evade him once again.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A shard detector!?" yelled a now very mad and very tired Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha winced when Kagome yelled these words. He stood there as if contemplating the question.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kagome. 'Damn it, I've done it again.' He thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"I see." said Kagome, barely fighting back tears. She turned and walked to the well.  
  
"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha started, but he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome half yelled, half sobbed over her shoulder, unable to hold her tears back any longer.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground hard as the prayer beads glowed to life and pulled him down quickly.  
  
"Damn you wench!" he yelled from the ground, "I was trying to apologize!"  
  
But Kagome didn't hear the last part his statement, because she had already jumped into the well. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha noticed that the well had glowed a slightly different color from normal as it returned Kagome to her time.  
  
As Kagome returned to her time she let herself fall to the bottom of the well. She sat there crying for a long time. As her tears dried up she climbed out of the well. She left the well house and went and sat on the front steps of her house watching the sunset.  
  
"That jackass! Even after all this time I'm nothing more than a jewel detector to him!" Kagome yelled to no one.  
  
'But you know that isn't true,' came the little voice in the back of Kagome's mind, 'He does care about you.'  
  
"No way," she grumbled, "He cares more about Kikyo. I'm just her reincarnation."  
  
'No you are not just her reincarnation you are your own person, and if he cares more about her then why does he travel with you and the others and not her?'  
  
Kagome had no reply to this thought.  
  
'Also, how many times has he come to save you despite knowing it was a trap?'  
  
"A great many times."  
  
'He does care he just doesn't know how to express it.'  
  
"But still, he doesn't have to be such an ass about me coming home."  
  
'Do you think it might be possible that he is lonely?'  
  
"He has been alone for a long time." Kagome said contemplating this question and making herself a little depressed for Inuyasha.  
  
"But he has you now." came a voice from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and turned around, startled by the voice. "Mom, don't do that! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry dear, but I couldn't help but hear you from inside," said Mrs. Higurashi, "I take it you had another fight with Inuyasha about something?"  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and wiped a dried tear off of Kagome's cheek. "I'm a mother. I just do."  
  
"Oh Mom," said Kagome, hugging her mother and beginning to cry again, "He's just such a jerk sometimes, and I just don't think I can take him not caring anymore."  
  
"Shh." calmed Mrs. Higurashi, "It'll be alright. Just come inside and we can talk more after you get a nice hot bath and a warm meal. Just bring me your dirty things and I'll take care of them."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome's eyes widened at her realization, "I left my backpack in the Feudal Era again."  
  
"You can leave it there for a few days. I'm sure Inuyasha will watch it for you." Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I can't Mom!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It has all of my homework in it."  
  
"Oh, well you can go get it then, it'll give me a little time to run your bath for you."  
  
"Mom, Inuyasha will try to stop me again." Said Kagome, 'Plus I don't really want to see him right now.'  
  
"Just tell him that I want you to come right back, it's the truth anyways plus he listens to me." Replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Alright mother." Kagome answered sadly as she turned and slowly walked toward the well house.  
  
Kagome weakly opened the door and walked inside to the well.  
  
I really don't want to see Inuyasha right now.' Thought Kagome as she sat on the edge of the well to hop in, 'But I have to get my stuff.'  
  
With that thought Kagome slid off the edge of the well and fell to the bottom with a loud thud.  
  
"Oww. That hurt," mumbled Kagome, "I've never landed that hard before."  
  
Kagome stood up and rubbed her sore bottom. Dusting herself off, she looked up to see the ceiling of the well house and gasped.  
  
"What!? I'm still in my time?" 


	2. Living Next to a Shrine

Hey all! Here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to write it, but life for me became really crappy right after I posted chapter 1. Not to mention I've got a titanic case of writers block, but since my muse finally got into a good mood I've been writing some. Now if I could only just get a hold of my beta reader.  
  
Reader responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: Your wait is over. You can read more now. But I have a small question for you. How did you find my story so quickly? I had only had it up for maybe ten minutes when I got your review. I couldn't even find it.  
  
lostdreams1: thank you for your kind words here's chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: To my great dismay I don't own Inuyasha. That pleasure belongs to one Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. However I do own Adam and any other OCs I may introduce later.  
  
Adam: I hope you own me! I'm you! Dunbarbalooie2: You are me, but you aren't me at the same time. Adam: Huh? Whatcha mean? Dunbarbalooie2: There are several major differences between us. Adam: Like what? Dunbarbalooie2: One: you can speak Japanese, two: you're still in high school, three: you are more carefree, and four: you aren't sitting at the keyboard. Adam: Oh yeah. Dunbarbalooie2: Ha ha. Dunbarus: I really hope you kept errors down, proof-reading isn't fun, you know.  
  
Ok time for the story!  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 2: Living Next to a Shrine  
  
*Bree, bree, bree, bree.* Kagome rolls over and slaps the top of her alarm clock repeatedly trying to turn it off.  
  
"I hate that stupid clock," mumbled Kagome as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "if only Inuyasha hadn't broken. my. old one."  
  
"Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede. Inuyasha. God I miss them so much." Kagome said as she started to cry. "It's been so long since the well stopped working, but I still can't believe I can't get back to the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
With that thought, Kagome slid off the edge of the well and fell to the bottom with a loud thud.  
  
"Oww. That hurt," mumbled Kagome, "I've never landed that hard before."  
  
Kagome stood up and rubbed her sore bottom. As she dusted herself off, she looked up to see the ceiling of the well house and gasped.  
  
"What!? I'm still in my time?"  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well quickly and jumped back in to get the same result as before.  
  
"No, it can't be!" yelled Kagome as she tries a third time.  
  
As she began to cry, Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the house. She leapt the stairs up to the porch in one leap and slammed the door open.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she runs in the house crying, not seeing her mother anywhere.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she rushed down stairs from where she was running a bath for Kagome.  
  
Kagome embraced her mother fiercely and started to sob into her chest.  
  
'That was far too quick for Inuyasha to have upset her again, let alone enough time for her to get her things.' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she tried to calm Kagome.  
  
Sota heard Kagome crying and ran down from his room to see what has upset her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?!" her mother asked again after Kagome calmed down a little.  
  
"The well." Kagome snuffed out between sobs, "It won't work!"  
  
"What?" said Sota.  
  
"I jumped in like I usually do, but I hit the bottom hard, and when I looked up I was still here."  
  
"Oh my." Said Mrs. Higurashi, "Have you tried jumping in again?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome yelled, becoming hysterical, "I tried three times! Mom why can't I get back?!"  
  
"Calm down!" Mrs. Higurashi said sternly, "I don't know why it isn't working, but we'll figure out something."  
  
"Maybe Grandpa can do something." Sota chimed in.  
  
"Yes he probably can," said Mrs. Higurashi, "You just sit on the couch and I'll go get him."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Sigh. Grandpa couldn't do anything after all, and they practically had to tie me down for the first couple of weeks to keep me from hurting myself by jumping into the well." Kagome said glumly.  
  
"Well I better get ready for school," Kagome said as she got up and went to her closet, "at least this school year is almost over."  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Yamamoto."  
  
"Well good morning Adam, you're up early today." Greeted Mrs. Yamamoto.  
  
"Heh, yeah I guess I'm finally getting over my jet-lag. I suppose it was a bad thing I was a night owl back home." Stated Adam. "I'm still not totally used to the time and date difference though."  
  
"Well losing thirteen hours of a day will do that to a person." Mrs. Yamamoto said grinning.  
  
"Yes I suppose so," Adam laughed, "is breakfast ready yet? I'm so hungry this morning I could eat a horse!"  
  
"Not just yet," Mrs. Yamamoto said with a chuckle, "but if you can do me a favor it will be ready when you get back."  
  
"Sure, what do you need done?"  
  
"When Akira left for work this morning he forgot to take the offering up to the shrine," she said as she pointed to a large jar of pickles by the door, "could you run it up there for me?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"A jar of pickles for an offering?"  
  
"We invited the caretaker and his family down one evening and they loved my pickles." Mrs. Yamamoto said cheerfully, "Does that bother you?"  
  
"Nope, no problem Mrs. Yamamoto, just curious. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be there and back."  
  
"Ha ha, it's just around the corner towards the school and up the stairs, just give them to Mrs. Higurashi and tell her who they're from."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome walked down the stairs she was feeling a little bit better after getting ready had made her forget her depressing wakeup-call. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, how are you feeling today?" Mrs. Higurashi said; far too chipper for Kagome's liking.  
  
"Sigh, I'm fine mother." Kagome said halfheartedly as she sat at the table.  
  
'Poor thing, she hasn't been the same since the well stopped working. I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up.' Mrs. Higurashi thought.  
  
"Here's your breakfast Kagome. You're up a little earlier than usual, aren't you?" Queried Mrs. Higurashi as she set a plate of food in front of Kagome.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Kagome mumbled bluntly as she ate her breakfast.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just sighed and turned back around to the stove to get the rest of the family's breakfast ready for them. Kagome ate in silence as she thought about her friends from the past, once again becoming very depressed.  
  
'I wonder what everyone is doing right now. They are probably eating breakfast too. I wonder what they are eating since I'm not there to cook. Inuyasha probably ate all the ramen out of my bag on the first night I was gone. Bah, what am I thinking, they're fine; I know that they can fend for themselves.' Kagome thought as she more played with her breakfast rather than ate it.  
  
Kagome finished her breakfast and stood to leave.  
  
"Bye Mom, I'll see you after school." Kagome said as she picked up her new backpack and started out the door.  
  
"Goodbye dear, would you tell Grandpa that breakfast is ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Sure mom, I'll tell him."  
  
Kagome put her shoes on and walked out of the house.  
  
"Grandpa!" she yelled as she walked towards the shrine, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the well house sweeping." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Kagome's heart tightened up when she heard where he was, as more memories forced their way to the front of her mind. 'Somebody must not want me to have a good day today.' She thought as she walked over and opened the door to the well house.  
  
"Breakfast is ready Grandpa, go eat."  
  
"Oh good, I'm fairly hungry this morning." Grandpa said as he set the broom down and went to leave the well house, "Aren't you coming to eat?"  
  
"I already did Grandpa, I'm gonna go on to school." Kagome replied.  
  
"Leaving fairly early today aren't you Kagome?"  
  
"I want to take my time walking to school so I can think."  
  
"Alright, have a nice day then and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Yes Grandpa." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
As Grandpa left Kagome stayed there looking at the well. She walked down to the well and rested her hand on the edge.  
  
"Sigh. It's been three months since I've seen them. I've got to try at least one more time.  
  
With that thought Kagome took off her back pack and sat onto the edge of the well.  
  
'Please let it be working now.' Kagome thought as she turned and slid into the well, ready for a hard landing if it didn't work. She landed with a soft thud at the bottom of the well. She looked up and was still in her time.  
  
"Sigh, somehow I knew it wouldn't work." She said to herself as she stood and started to climb out of the well. When she got out she dusted herself off and picked up her backpack.  
  
"Well time for another lovely day of school for me." Kagome said as she opened the well house door to leave. "At least I don't have any tests for awhile."  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house and shut the door. As she crossed the shrine grounds to the stairs she saw a young man coming to the top of the stairs carrying something.  
  
'Hmmm. I wonder who that is, I've never seen him before, and he's kind of cute.' Kagome thought as she looked him up and down. Before her was a tall American boy with short dark brown hair with a slight curl to it. He was kind of heavy set, but not fat, with broad shoulders and long legs. He was wearing a baggy gray t-shirt, baggy denim jeans, and some very worn looking sneakers.  
  
The boy stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around the shrine. Kagome walked over and greeted him.  
  
"Hello, can I help you with something?" Kagome asked as she noticed what he is holding. 'Hey, a jar of Mrs. Yamamoto's pickles, but why does this guy have them? He can't be related to the Yamamotos, they never mentioned any family, and he doesn't look old enough to be a friend of their daughter.'  
  
"Oh! Umm. yes," the boy sad startled because he hadn't seen Kagome come up to him, "Mrs. Yamamoto asked me to give these to Mrs. Higurashi since Mr. Yamamoto forgot to deliver them when he left this morning. I'm gonna assume you aren't Mrs. Higurashi, right?"  
  
When he said this he gave her a small grin and looked her directly in the eyes. Kagome's knees just about gave out when she saw his eyes, they were so incredible. They were deeply set, almond shaped eyes that were the darkest shade of brown that she had ever seen, almost black. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his rhetorical question.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said with a genuine smile that hadn't been seen since the well broke, "I believe that Mrs. Yamamoto meant my mother, she is in the house." Kagome pointed towards the house. "I'm Kagome Higurashi; I live here at the shrine with my family. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Adam Dunbar," he said giving her a small bow "I'm staying with the Yamamotos while I'm here as an exchange student."  
  
They turned and started walking toward the house.  
  
"An exchange student starting at this time of year?" Kagome said with a confused look on her face, "The school year is almost over now, why would you come over now?"  
  
"Actually I don't start until next year, but I wanted to come early to become familiar with the area and maybe make a few friends." Adam answered her.  
  
"Oh I didn't know that you could come early."  
  
"Well, technically you can't, but since the Yamamoto's daughter stayed with my aunt and uncle when she was in America, she suggested that I could stay with her family here."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that you knew Yukiko."  
  
"Yeah, actually she is the one who started teaching me Japanese when I was younger," Adam said matter-of-factly.  
  
"She always did want to be a teacher. How is she? I haven't seen her for a very long time."  
  
"She is doing great. After she graduated she met a guy named Matt, and last I heard they were engaged."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, she deserves a great guy, and he is pretty nice."  
  
When they got to the house Kagome opened the door, took the jar of pickles, and walked in.  
  
"Please come in while I give Mom the pickles," Kagome said as she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, "feel free to sit anywhere."  
  
Adam walked in and took off his shoes. 'They have a very nice house, it reminds me of home,' Adam though as he looked around.  
  
While he was looking at a few of the pictures on the wall, Sota bounded down the stairs and came to a sudden stop when he saw the stranger in his house. Adam smiled at him and wave.  
  
"MOM!! There is some strange guy in our living room!" Sota yelled as he ran into the kitchen. Adam just sweat dropped and went back to looking at the pictures on the wall. After a few minutes Kagome came back from the kitchen followed by Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa and Sota.  
  
"Adam this is my mom, grandpa, and little brother Sota," Kagome said pointing to each person respectively, "and everyone this is Adam."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all." Adam said as bowed to the group.  
  
"Heh, sorry about earlier," said Sota as he stepped forward and bowed slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it munchkin, I've actually done that a few time myself," Adam said as he patted Sota on top of his head.  
  
Sota grinned and ran off upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Grandpa stepped forward and looked Adam up and down examining him. Adam grinned and sweat dropped again.  
  
".You aren't a demon or evil spirit, are you?" Grandpa said after a minute, and Kagome face-faulted.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Kagome yelled red in the face from embarrassment.  
  
"Forgive my father," Mrs. Higurashi said chuckling, "he takes protecting the shrine a little too seriously."  
  
Grandpa huffed and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Adam," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "Kagome said that you were staying with the Yamamotos while you are here, Please tell her thank you for the pickles and to come visit whenever she has a chance."  
  
"Of course Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sure she would like to talk to you sometime," Adam answered with a smile.  
  
"Kagome you better get going, you're gonna be late for school," Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned to Kagome.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome said as she looked at her watch, "Not again! Bye Adam, nice meeting you."  
  
Kagome ran over to the door and grabbed her shoes put them on quickly and left.  
  
"I've got to go also Mrs. Higurashi," Adam said, "my breakfast is probably ready by now."  
  
Adam bowed and went to the door and put his shoes on and followed after Kagome. He caught up with her at the top of the stair.  
  
"Kagome wait a second," Adam yelled after Kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped and waited for Adam, "Yes?"  
  
"I've got to be at the school later today to fill out some paperwork, so I was wondering if you wanted to walk back with me after your classes are over."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Kagome said smiling, "I usually leave around four."  
  
"Perfect," Adam said, "I'll be waiting in front of the school."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then Adam," said Kagome as she turned and ran off toward the school.  
  
"Bye Kagome," Adam waved as he went back to the Yamamoto's house.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them from the doorway as they separated. 'I think the cure for Kagome's depression has just let itself be known.'  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good grief this chapter took FOREVER to write. I finally finished it because I had a major sugar rush from our leftover Halloween candy. We have a great big bowl full of candy left, we only had 5 trick-or-treaters this year, and we gave them all like three BIG handfuls of candy each.  
  
Ahh. Now I get recognition. This is the beloved Beta Reader, brother, and general good guy, Dunbarus. I've had the honor of reading this fine work, along with now getting my hand in things. If you catch any mistakes or anything, send the blame to me (or maybe send any caring adoration, that's nice to hear too ^_^) 


	3. Almost the Walk Home

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I've had problem after problem happen since I put up the last chapter. First I changed dorm room, and my new room doesn't have internet, so that limited my ability to update to the weekends. :-( :-( :-( :-( Then my family decides to go visit my grandparents who don't have internet at all. Then when I get home this past weekend I put my disk into the drive to upload it and it corrupts my disk! :-( Fortunately I still had a copy on my school computer so I had to wait another week to upload it. Sigh. So much stress for just a few pages. Oh well, those are the breaks.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: Oh I see, it was on the 'Just In' page. What had me confused was the fact that it wasn't even on my profile page yet. Thanks for the repeat review, hopefully I'll get more.  
  
Iden's Garden: Calm down, please, I don't want to be the cause of any stress induced injuries. :-) Don't worry too much, unless I get a major idea that I like, the pairings are already set up for pretty much the whole story, and I think you'll be pleased.  
  
Nibzo: Thanks for the praise. I'll send you an e-mail when I post the next chapter.  
  
Anonymous reviewer: Thank you; leave your name next time so I thank you properly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all of my OCs.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 3: Almost the Walk Home  
  
Kagome happily walked to her locker from her last class of the day. She opened her locker and started rummaging through her backpack, taking out various books.  
  
"Alright, today turned out to be a pretty good day!" Kagome said to herself as she tossed a few books into her locker and shut it. "I got here on time, lunch was good, I haven't seen Hojo yet, and I have no homework. I am so ready to go home and relax."  
  
Kagome walked toward the front of the school and went out the front doors. She stopped and looked around trying to find Adam. He was leaning against the wall by the gate looking at some papers he had. He looked up to see Kagome walk towards him.  
  
"Hello Adam, how was your day?" Kagome said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it was a little slow, but it was alright," Adam replied, "It sounds like you had a good day."  
  
"Yeah, it was a lot better than I thought it would be this morning; I'm ready to go home and relax. What do you have there?" Kagome said looking at the papers in his hands.  
  
"These are just some copies of the paperwork I had to fill out: scheduling info, uniform order forms, and so on," Adam replied.  
  
"You had to order a uniform? They didn't just give you one?"  
  
"Well there are a couple of reasons for that," Adam stated, "they didn't have any in my size, and I wanted a few extras. I'm kinda hard on clothes."  
  
"Yeah I kinda know the feeling," Kagome said with a false smile as she remembered all of the uniforms she had destroyed while looking for the Shikon Jewel with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Adam asked, stirring Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said, cheering up and remembering her good day.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were waiting for Kagome at their usual place, by the tree after their last class.  
  
"Is it just me or did Kagome seem to be in a better mood today than she had been for the past couple of months?" Eri said leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too," Yuka said, "I wonder what could have made her so happy all of a sudden."  
  
"Maybe she got a boyfriend." Ayumi said as she sat down and flipped through one of her notebooks, not really paying attention.  
  
Eri and Yuka looked each other in the eye a little surprised at that thought.  
  
"Nah." they both said in unison.  
  
"She doesn't like anybody in the school like that." Yuka said.  
  
"And as far as I know, Hojo is the only guy that is close enough to Kagome for her to consider a possible boyfriend," Eri said.  
  
"Don't forget about that two-timing, rude, and possessive mystery guy she liked for so long," Ayumi added, still looking through her note book.  
  
"We never got to meet that guy, let alone see him," grumbled Eri.  
  
"Maybe we still have a chance to meet him," Yuka said as she pointed across the courtyard by the gate.  
  
There was Kagome by the gate talking to some guy they had never seen before.  
  
"Who is that!?" Eri said, shocked that Kagome hadn't even noticed them, "I've never seen him around before."  
  
"Wow, he's cute," Ayumi said with a grin, "he doesn't look like he's even from around here."  
  
"He's not a student either, he doesn't have a uniform on," Eri said.  
  
"Actually I saw him in the office earlier," Yuka said, "maybe he's transferring in, or something."  
  
As the girls were arguing about the guy Hojo walks up.  
  
"Hey girls, have you seen Kagome anywhere?" he asks.  
  
"Hi Hojo. Yeah, she is over there," Yuka says as she points towards Kagome.  
  
"You better hurry, I think she is about to leave," Ayumi adds.  
  
"Thanks, I'll talk to you later. Higurashi!" Hojo says as he heads towards Kagome.  
  
"Do you think he even noticed the guy she is with?" Eri asks.  
  
"Not a chance," Ayumi and Yuka say in unison.  
  
*Sigh* "Oh well."  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome and Adam turned to leave, Kagome heard the one thing that would ruin her day.  
  
"Higurashi!"  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said as she stopped and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Huh?" Adam said with a confused look on his face.  
  
Kagome turned around to face the boy that had yelled at her. She had the fakest smile on her face that Adam had ever seen.  
  
"Hi Hojo," Kagome said in a voice so sugary that you'd need to see a dentist after hearing it.  
  
'Ha ha, I see now.' Adam thought with a smile.  
  
"How are you Kagome?" asked Hojo.  
  
"I'm fine Hojo," Kagome said still using the fake smile.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you before you left.," Hojo started to say.  
  
'Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out," Kagome was screaming in her mind.  
  
".Oh, hello there," Hojo said, as he finally noticing Adam standing behind Kagome, "who are you?"  
  
'Yes! A distraction,' Kagome thought as she started to introduce the two boys, "Hojo this is Adam, he is an exchange student that is staying with our neighbors. Adam this is Hojo."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Adam said holding out his hand to Hojo.  
  
"Likewise," Hojo said shaking Adam's hand, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Buckhannon, West Virginia, USA," Adam answered, "I'd guarantee you've never heard of it. I hadn't until I moved there."  
  
"You're right," Hojo said with a dippy look on his face, "Anyways, Kagome, since today is such a lovely day, I was wondering if you would like to go get a soda or something."  
  
"Umm, uh," Kagome fumbled for an excuse so she wouldn't have to go.  
  
'Oh boy, she really doesn't want to go with him,' Adam thought, 'this guy must be really dense to not see it.'  
  
"Well Hojo," Kagome started to say, but was interrupted by Adam.  
  
"Actually, I asked her if she could show me around since I'm new here, but she has to go do some things for her grandpa up at the temple."  
  
"Yeah! I've got to help Grandpa clean the shrine today. Sorry Hojo." Kagome piped up.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"I have an idea though, why don't you show me around instead Hojo?"  
  
"Umm. sure," Hojo said reluctantly.  
  
"Great lets go," Adam said as he winked to Kagome, "Well catch you later Kagome, and tell your grandpa I said hi."  
  
"Bye guys," Kagome said, 'and thank you Adam,' she thought as the boys left.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blarg!!! Why, why did this chapter take so long!? It's not even that important to the story line or that long, but I HAD to write it. I am such a baka. But what I think doesn't matter, it's what you think that matters so review and tell me how much of a dummy I am, any criticism is good even flames, I'll at least know someone is reading. 


	4. The Dream

Happy Holidays! I'm on winter break until January 13th, so I figured I'd better get at least one chapter out during my month off, but I'm gonna try my hardest to get two out. Although, since Christmas my writing is going to take a major hit. I got dothack//Outbreak, Smackdown HCTP, and Final Fantasy X-2 so those are going to occupy most of my free time. I will still write though! It helps me to relax.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Lost Darkness and Nibzo, thank you both for your continued reviews. I hope you had a good holiday. I'm waiting for your next reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but my OCs are.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 4: The Dream  
  
*Thump, thump, thump.* came the echoing footsteps.  
  
"Where am I?" Adam says into the void as he stops walking and looks around. All he sees is a dim and colorless area that seems to go on forever in all directions. The only distinction between the 'sky' and 'ground' was the different shades of gray.  
  
"Adam." a faint voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere.  
  
"Who's there?" Adam yelled, turning around to search for the source of the voice, but finding only empty space.  
  
"Adam." the voice vaguely came from behind him this time.  
  
"Hello?" Adam said as he turns again trying to find the voice. Once again, there is no one there.  
  
"Adam." the voice once again was barely audible from another direction.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Adam yelled into void, becoming angry. "Where are you!?"  
  
As he turns to the new direction, he stopped suddenly. Off on the horizon there was a faint glow. Adam slowly started walking towards the glow. As Adam proceeded toward the glow, the voice continued to call him toward it. Eventually he found the source of the glow to be a square hole in the ground.  
  
"Well this is interesting." Adam said as he stops at the edge of the hole.  
  
"Adam." the voice called from down the hole.  
  
"Sigh, I hear you, who ever you are. What do you want?"  
  
"Save me." the voice almost pleaded quietly from the hole.  
  
"Save you? Save you from what?" Adam asked.  
  
"Save me." was the only reply the voice gave him.  
  
"Alright," Adam said as he started to climb into the hole, "I don't know who you are, or what to save you from, but I'll try."  
  
Adam was about halfway into the hole when he noticed that there was nothing he could use to climb down.  
  
"Well that's just great," Adam sighed, "looks like I'll have to jump."  
  
Adam continued to climb into the hole until he was hanging from the edge by his hands. When he had stretched as far as he could, trying to shorten the distance to the bottom, he let go. He shut his eyes as he started to fall, and got ready to land at the bottom.  
  
'Man, this hole is deep; it's gonna hurt when I land,' he thought as he held his eyes closed. 'Wait a sec, why is this taking so long for me to reach the bottom?'  
  
Adam slowly opened one eye and then the other to see that he was not falling down the hole, but floating down it. Adam relaxed as he continued to float the rest of the way down. As he landed at the bottom he looked around to find nothing, save for the walls of the hole. He looked back up the hole to see that the glow was emanating from outside the top of the hole now.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
"Adam. Save me." the voice echoed down the hole.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that from down here!?" Adam yelled at the voice as he paced around the bottom of the hole. "There wasn't a way for me to climb down, so how can I possibly begin to climb. up."  
  
He was once again cut short in his rantings as he noticed a series of rocks sticking out from one of the walls of the hole, that were not there before.  
  
"I give up," Adam said throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
He started to climb back out of the hole; when he reached the top, the source of the glow was very close. Adam got out of the hole and started towards the source. When he got to it, he found it to be a fire. It was massive and burned intensely; at the center of it was a girl. She was shrouded in darkness, despite the blaze that surrounded her. Adam could barely tell that she had her back to him. Hearing him walk up the girl turned to face him. Adam gasped. All he could make out of the girl were her eyes, but they were stunning. Her eyes were the brightest shade of jade green he could imagine; they even made the inferno around her seem dim, and yet, those eyes we so very sad, that Adam could feel all the pain and sorrow in her very soul.  
  
"Adam, save me. please," the girl said as she held her hands out towards him and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Adam reached towards the girl, ignoring the fire, and grasped her hand. As soon as he touched her hand, he felt the searing pain of the fire, as if she were the one generating it. The intense pain made Adam cry out. Suddenly he was sitting in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, and clutching his hand to his chest. He relaxed as his heart rate returned to normal.  
  
"That dream," Adam murmured rubbing his forehead, "why've I started having it again?"  
  
As he pondered the dream, he examined his hand. It showed no signs of being damaged, but he could still feel the pain caused by the fire. He tried to rub the pain away as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. It's big green numbers read four twenty seven in the morning. With a sigh Adam laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but all he could think about was the dream.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam yawned as he sat down on one of the temple's many stone benches. As he waited for Kagome, he played with the bracelet on his wrist. Kagome walked up and caught Adam not paying attention. She sat down beside him on the bench and watched him play with the bracelet for a little bit.  
  
"That's a nice bracelet Adam, may I look at it?" Kagome ask, admiring the bracelet from beside him on the bench.  
  
"Gak! Don't do that!" Adam mock scolded, "You know better than to sneak up on me."  
  
"Sorry," Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Adam's overreaction. "May I see it?"  
  
"Sure," Adam said as he took the bracelet off and handed it to Kagome. She proceeded to examine the bracelet. It was a simple two-stranded silver bracelet, held together by a simple oval centerpiece with a gemstone. The stone was perfectly clear, except for the very center, which was an amazing shade of red that seemed to change brightness as you looked at it from different angles.  
  
"It's very beautiful," Kagome said as she returned the bracelet, "What kind of gem is that?"  
  
"I don't really know," Adam said as he latched the bracelet back onto his wrist, "The bracelet was my great-grandmother's; she had it taken to several jewelers and none of them knew what it was."  
  
"That's odd, why haven't I seen you wearing it before?"  
  
"Well, my great-grandmother gave it to me about a year before she died. For a long time I never took it off because it kind of quelled the pain, but I eventually broke the clasp and had to have it repaired. After that happened, I usually just kept it close and I only wear it when something has bothered me. It helps me calm down for some reason."  
  
"Really? Then why are you wearing the bracelet?" Kagome asked concerned for her friend, resting her hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing important. So, what do you want to do today since you are done with school and Grandpa doesn't have you busy?" Adam said trying to change the subject.  
  
"For it to upset you it must be something," Kagome said, "And don't try to change the subject."  
  
"Well, alright," Adam said hesitantly, "I had a reoccurring dream for a long time a few years back. It eventually stopped, but recently I've started having it again."  
  
"What is the dream about?" Kagome asked, "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Adam sat there for a minute not saying anything. Kagome decided to take this as a sign that he was not going to tell her and stood up.  
  
"Never mind then, sorry for asking."  
  
"Oh no, I don't really care, Kagome," Adam quickly replied, "I'm just a little surprised that you want to hear about it. Most people think it's strange and try to change the subject when I talk about the dream."  
  
"Trust me, a dream is not strange," Kagome said sitting back down. "Traveling through a well to the past is strange," she mumbled under her breath so Adam wouldn't hear.  
  
"What was that?" Adam asked, as he gave Kagome a strange look.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you; I've noticed that you get all sulky and depressed whenever you look at the well house or the god tree. I'll tell you about the dream if you tell me why the tree and well house depress you. Alright?"  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dunbarbalooie2 hides in a bunker.*  
  
Please don't kill me! I know every one hates a cliffy, but I wanted to get this chapter out.  
  
To address a question I got from one of my proofreaders, I know the time flow of the story is really confusing, but that's the way I write. The first chapter has no exact time or date. Chapter two is three months after chapter one. Chapter three is the afternoon of the same day as chapter two, and chapter four is three months after chapters two and three. I swear that future chapters will become less confusing. 


	5. Down the Well Once Again

Well, I almost made my goal of two chapters before the end of break. I just hit a wall right near the end of the chapter and couldn't get it done in time. I knew exactly what I wanted but I couldn't get how I wanted it on the page. Now I'm not going home for three weeks. I guess I'll just have to find a computer somewhere on campus to upload it during the week.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd be very happy.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 5: Down the Well Once Again  
  
"What?! I do not get depressed whenever I look at the tree and well!" Kagome said as she got a sad look on her face.  
  
'Just when I think of everyone,' she thought as she put her face in her hands, 'there is no way I could tell him about the well, he wouldn't believe me. He'd probably just laugh and call me crazy. Then again, he might believe me. Oh, I just don't know!'  
  
"Tell you what," Adam said seeing that he had upset Kagome, "I'll go ahead and tell you about the dream, and you can think about telling me what is bothering you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and you don't have to try and hide it."  
  
"Alright, thank you Adam," Kagome said as she looked up, "Is it really that easy to see through me?"  
  
"Kagome, it's so obvious that even Hojo would notice," Adam said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, you are so mean!" Kagome said as she hit Adam on the arm and smiled.  
  
"Ha ha, I know, but it got you to smile again. Anyways, my dream, I'll tell you the abridged version because it's kinda long. I'm walking around in the middle of nowhere and I hear a voice calling out to me. I try to follow the voice to where ever it is coming from. I eventually find the voice coming from a square hole in the ground, along with a strange glow."  
  
"A square hole with a strange glow?" Kagome interrupts. 'That sounds kinda like the well,' she thinks to herself.  
  
"So, I walk over to the hole and try to ask the voice what it wants, but all it says is 'Adam, save me.' I jump into the hole and float to the bottom to find nothing there. I look up, the glow is coming from the top of the hole now, and the voice is still calling to me."  
  
'Ok, now it really sounds like the well,' Kagome thought as she continued to listen.  
  
"I climb out of the hole and look around and find the glow coming from only a little ways off. When it comes into view, I see that it's a girl standing there with her back to me, engulfed in flames."  
  
"Oh my! Is the girl burning?"  
  
"Well no, it's more like everything immediately around her is. Anyways, she hears me walk up and turns to face me. The only part of her that I can clearly see is her eyes, but just from them I can tell she is very beautiful. They're greener than anything you can imagine, but they're so sad it makes my heart ache. She holds her hands out to me, starts crying, and says 'Adam, save me please.' For some reason I reach out and grab one of her hands. As soon as I touch her I'm burned; then I wake up, and I can still feel the pain of the burn."  
  
"And that is why you are wearing the bracelet?" Kagome asked after she was sure that Adam was finished, "Because you are scared by the dream?"  
  
Adam sighed as he leaned back and looked into the sky. "I'm not really scared by it, but I feel like I have to hurry and do something afterwards. Every time I have the dream, the feeling gets more and more urgent, but I can never figure out what it is I have to do."  
  
"Maybe... It's not the right time," Kagome reluctantly said.  
  
"Huh?" Adam grunted, giving Kagome a confused look.  
  
"Something you said about your dream reminded me of something," Kagome slowly started, "and, well, it is pretty much why I get depressed."  
  
"Really what was it that I said?" Adam said with an interested look on his face.  
  
"This might make more sense if I said it somewhere else," Kagome said as she stood, "Follow me."  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku walked through Inuyasha's Forest, the rings on his staff jingling with every step, looking for the stubborn hanyou, despite the fact that he knew exactly where Inuyasha would be. As soon he reached the clearing that held the well, he saw that the dejected hanyou hadn't move from his tree branch above the well. Miroku simply shook his head and walked to the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come down so I may speak with you," Miroku said up into the tree. When Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge the monk's presence Miroku sighed. "Fine, all I wanted to say was that Sango and Lady Kaede are almost finished with dinner, and you should come eat."  
  
Inuyasha's only answer was he shifting on the branch.  
  
"Inuyasha you need to get out of that tree," Miroku said becoming irritated, "You've been up there for weeks, and only the gods know when the last time you ate anything was. Sitting there and watching the well will not make Kagome comeback any sooner. Besides, do you not think she would wait until morning to return when she does?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha murmured as he crossed his arms and continued to stare at the well.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you decide Inuyasha, the food will be waiting for you. I'm going back to the village."  
  
Miroku started down the path toward the village leaving the hanyou alone in the clearing once again.  
  
"That hanyou is more stubborn than anyone else I know," Miroku grumbled to himself as he came to the rice fields that surrounded the village. He walked the rest of the way to Kaede's hut, dragging his staff. As he entered, Sango greeted him from across the fire.  
  
"Welcome back Houshi, did you have any luck with Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, he still refuses to leave the tree," Miroku said as he sat down by the fire.  
  
Sango sighed, while she stirred the pot on the fire, "I wish he would come back to the village once in a while, at least for Shippo's sake," she looked over at Shippo who lay in a restless sleep, in the corner on a blanket, "Kagome not returning bothered us all, but the little kitsune was hit the hardest. Shippo had already lost his family once, and then losing Kagome broke his little heart. The little bit of time Inuyasha was here Shippo was halfway happy again, they were almost able to console each other, though Inuyasha would never admit it."  
  
"Yes that is true," Miroku said, scratching his chin, "Where are Lady Kaede and Kirara?"  
  
"A villager came saying his wife had taken ill and she went to care for her. Kaede said to go ahead and eat with out her, it would probably be a while and she might even have to stay through the night. I sent Kirara with her."  
  
"Then let us eat," Miroku said, standing up, "I hope you are hungry, it will only be the three of us,"  
  
"Alright Houshi, would you please wake Shippo up while I finish getting dinner ready?" Sango said taking the pot off the fire.  
  
"Let me do it," came a voice from out side the hut door. Inuyasha pushed the doormat aside and entered the hut.  
  
"Umm, go ahead Inuyasha," Miroku barely said, and rushed over to help Sango finish getting dinner ready.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and lightly cuffed him on the head. "Hey twerp, wake up."  
  
"Oww... What the heck was that for?" Shippo said as he sat up rubbing his head and looked to see who had assaulted him.  
  
"Feh, it's time to eat brat, get up," Inuyasha said smirking at Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo excitedly yelled and pounced on the hanyou's head, "You came back to the village! Does this mean Kagome is back?"  
  
"Sorry Shippo," Inuyasha said apologetically, "I just came to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh," Shippo mumbled as he slid to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Alright you two," Sango said dipping some stew into a bowl, "quit pouting and come eep!" Sango's train of thought was interrupted by Miroku's roaming hand rubbing on her bottom. "BAKA HENTAI!" *SMACK* *SPLAT*  
  
A minute later Inuyasha, Shippo, and a fuming Sango were eating their dinner. Miroku, however, was laying unconscious on the other side of the room with a red handprint on his face and a bowl of stew on his head. Inuyasha had quickly finished off his first and second bowl well before Miroku finally woke back up. Sango berated Miroku while Inuyasha dipped himself another bowl and Shippo giggled at Miroku's misfortune. A lazy breeze blew open the doormat and allowed a few leaves to flutter in. As soon as the wind hit Inuyasha, he froze; his ears shot straight up, and he got a disbelieving look on his face. He dropped his half-eaten bowl of stew, and bolted out the door with all of his speed tearing the mat from the door, and leaving everyone else confused.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" Shippo questioned as he sniffed the air for any clues for the hanyou's sudden actions. Immediately Shippo also got a stunned look on his face. He got a shaky smile on his face and looked like he was about to start crying.  
  
"Kagome?" the kitsune whispered, just before he also ran out the door.  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. You fell down this well and were transported five hundred years into the past, and the reason you get depressed is because the well doesn't work anymore and you miss your friends there." Adam said while sitting on the edge of the well looking down into it.  
  
"Yes, more or less, that's the short side of it," Kagome said with a frown.  
  
"Wow, that is some story," Adam said as he stood, "It's a little hard to believe..."  
  
"I just knew you wouldn't believe me," Kagome said, interrupting Adam, and looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Hey now, I never said I didn't believe you," Adam said, walking over to Kagome and trying to calm her down, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, it's a little hard to believe, but I have no reason to not believe you."  
  
"Oh, thank you Adam," Kagome said as she hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Heh, what are friends for?" Adam said as he grinned hugely, "now, what was the connection to my dream?"  
  
"The well sounds like the square hole that you jump into in the dream," Kagome said, waving toward the well, "but I have no idea how to get it to work."  
  
"How did you use the well to go back in time before it stopped working?"  
  
"Well, the first time I was pulled down the well by a demon that wanted the Shikon no Tama, and after that I, more or less, just jumped in."  
  
"More or less just jumped in? What do you mean by that?" Adam said, giving Kagome an inquisitive look.  
  
"Umm... some times I was carried through the well by Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Heh, this Inuyasha guy sounds pretty rash," Adam laughed, "anyways, how long has it been since the well stopped working, and when was the last time you tried?"  
  
"It's been half a year since I was there," Kagome said looking down at the ground, "and actually the last time that I tried the well was just before I met you for the first time."  
  
"Wow, a half year, no wonder you miss your friends," Adam said, walking back to the well. "Well, there's no time like the present to see if it's working again."  
  
With that said Adam jumped into the well and fell to the bottom rather quickly.  
  
"Adam!" Kagome yelped as she rushed over to the well to see Adam sitting on the bottom rubbing his head.  
  
"Ow... I guess it didn't work did it," Adam said standing up and dusting the dirt off himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam," Kagome said, leaning over the well, "I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha and I were the only ones that could travel through the well." Adam face faulted.  
  
"You know that little tidbit of information would have been helpful," Adam said irately.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I know it was my own fault for just jumping in," Adam sighed, looking for a way to climb out, "How did you get out of the well?"  
  
"On the other side there are some vines growing down into the well, here I had a rope ladder until it..." Kagome stopped suddenly with a puzzled look on her face, "Adam look at your bracelet!"  
  
"Huh?" Adam held his arm out in front of him to find that the gem in the bracelet was glowing bright red.  
  
"What the hell?" Adam whispered, as the well enveloped him in a blinding white light. He covered his eyes with his other hand trying to block out the radiance to no avail. When the light finally died down Adam uncovered his eyes and looked back at his bracelet, which had stopped glowing.  
  
"Gak, my eyes, what the heck was that light," Adam said as he rubbed his eyes. When he didn't get a response, he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up to find he was still in the well but not in the well house. He was staring at dark blue evening sky, with the first few stars beginning to appear.  
  
"Kagome? Are you up there?" Adam yelled. When she once again didn't answer, he started looking for a way to climb out of the well. When he saw the vines growing into the well, he tried to climb them.  
  
"Man I hope that these things can hold long enough for me to get out," Adam said as he started to climb. He got about halfway up when the vines started to break.  
  
"Oh crap, this... will hurt," Adam mumbled to himself as the vines gave way under his weight. Adam fell back to the bottom of the well with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow... I was right. To hell with the vines anyways, I'll just use the rocks... to climb... out," Adam slowed when he looked at the wall that the vines had obscured mere moments earlier, "Impossible. The rocks are the same as in my dream."  
  
Adam used the rocks to climb out of the well and was finally able to see where he was. The clearing he was standing in was breathtaking to him.  
  
"Amazing, this forest is so beautiful, it reminds me of home," Adam said to himself as he wandered around the clearing, "I wonder where exactly I am. Hey, a path. Great, it probably leads to a town."  
  
Before Adam could take a single step, the sounds of something crashing through the woods started coming from in front of him. A second later Inuyasha burst out of the trees and skidded to a stop. He looked around the clearing quickly, as if searching for something. As soon as he noticed Adam, he got a terrible scowl on his face. Inuyasha walked up to Adam sniffing the air as he did.  
  
"Oi, who the hell are you, and why do you have Kagome's scent on you?"  
  
============================================================= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another cliffy ending. You all probably hate me for taking so long to post this chapter. I beg your forgiveness. At least I finally put Inuyasha and the others back into the fic. I'll eventually get one out quickly, I promise. On another note, when I first got the idea for this fic way back in October I wrote down a page of notes and I've finally gotten them written out. I'm amazed that I've gotten about 29 decent pages of story out of a half page of notes. 


End file.
